sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard Digby
Wizard Digby is strange, to say the least. He seems like he has limitless powers with his future-seeing abilities and hammerspace usage, but he can't fight for his life. His pocket dimensions and timeline-traveling capabilities make him an absolute airhead, and he almost always talks down to others as if they could never understand the world as much as he does. Digby loves to claim he's a man of logic and reason even though his inflated self-importance is illogical and unreasonable. A trickster who loves to toy with others, Digby is certainly the biggest the jerk there is, even if his sickly-sweet smile and playful nature suggest otherwise. These may be his redeeming qualities, but his fatal flaw is his inability to accept when life doesn't turn out as expected. He sees the future and predicts the outcome of events based on his basic code of the logic and laws of the universe, and he can't stand when life runs its course and ends up as unpredictable as it truly is. His age, parental origins, and species are unknown to others, and even to himself. He was born to a mother and father on a dusty plain in a town on the outskirts of the country of Tolace called Nowhere. Before long, like many others, he was taken in by the government after being exposed to maglect, a strange, volatile, biochemical anomaly in certain areas of Tolace, to Tolab Inc., a science research facility that offered a chance for survival from the deadly airborne chemical. His mother and father died almost immediately upon their infections. Maglect poisoning gave him more power he than any of the other children, as he acquired the abilities of a fictional sorcerer and his capabilities were seemingly limitless. The Tolab meltdown destroyed the facilities where he stayed, but he, along with another survivor, remained subservient to the Tolace government while the Salinas family, the suspected culprits behind the meltdown, escaped. The two survivors, still loyal to Tolace, worked on a mission to capture the Salinas and bring them back to Tolace to face punishment. The first agent blew his cover and had to return to Tolace. Then, Digby was sent to Belventia, posing as a wizard in the magic-favoring country of Gaiagon, to escort Sigma the American Mink and the rest of her family back. Currently, Digby is a bit too deep undercover, being the head wizard to Gaiagon's king and a close friend and confidant to Sigma. If he could be voiced by anyone, it would be Dan Green. Wizard Digby is owned by SigmaAlphaThree . Concept and Creation I really just needed a replacement for my old character Theta the Sea Otter, as sad as it is. History WIP Abilities Stats Relationships Sigma the American Mink Besties. Upsilon the Mink Complicated. Rose the Cat I think they're dating or something. LOL. Trivia *Yes, those are thetas on his scarf. It's meant as a nod to the fact that he is a replacement for Theta the Sea Otter. I imagine he also really likes the symbol. *He enjoys rapping with Sigma when the two have nothing else to do. *He shares his name with my dog, Digby. But I named this character Digby before I named my dog Digby. *He frequently cross-dresses and doesn't mind showing off his feminine side. He usually cross-dresses to joke around, but he thinks the concept of gendered clothes is stupid. *Digby has no clue what his sexual orientation is, and it doesn't really matter to him. He has been shown to have feelings for women, however. It's hinted he might have feelings for certain guys, but if anything it's just passing crushes. **Even though he doesn't know what his own sexuality is, I can confirm he's bisexual with a much larger preference for females (like he doesn't imagine marrying a guy or ending up with one, but he has had feelings for guys in the past). *He likes all things fried. Even weird county fair-like foods like fried ranch, or fried butter. *Digby never walks anywhere. He always floats in midair. As such, he's severely physically unfit. **But, he never gains or loses weight, so he can eat whatever he wants. *He breaks the fourth wall. A lot. **He's also cognizant of the fact that he's just a character in some story but decides to play along with it for the sake of keeping the universe in balance. *Digby has very bad anger issues. Gallery Digby Redux Full.png|Current photo Digby Redux.png|Colored sketch Digby Sketch.png|Plain sketch Digby design.png|Older design in Storybook Style Digby one.png|Design concept Diggy n jack.jpg|Best bud Blackjack the Mink floating fun wh- BY KAMI, THANKS YOU :"3 Love by Kami.jpg|FRIENDS :"D 20171205 130138.jpg|*slurps at the air* THANK YOU? Dighead.jpg|Bless you Haiden Digby2018.png|Diggy's new look DigbyWIP.png|Updated picture coming soon Digby2018p2.png|It came wh DigbyHuman.png|Digby as a human! Category:Males Category:Magical Abilities